Living A Secret Life
by mrs. marshall mathers
Summary: This story is not based on the show The Secret Life Of The American Teenager.Full summary inside.
1. Summary

Summary

Ok so this is a story about a girl named Stephanie Johnston. She lives with her dad Adam, step-mom Demi, and step-brother Jacob in New York. Stephanie has a crush on her step-brothers friend Nick. When Nick and Jacob are no longer friends Nick starts to fall for Stephanie they become a couple and start living a secret life. They hide this not only because of Nick once being Jacob's friend but because Nick just turned eighteen and Stephanie is only fourteen and the fact that Nick has a girlfriend(Chrissy).

Let me know if you think it sounds good.

The first chapter will be up soon I already have it planned out.


	2. Chapter 1

Living A Secret Life

Chapter One

**Stephanie's POV**

I was sitting on the couch in the living room. I glanced over and saw my step-brother's friend Nick with his girlfriend Chrissy sitting in his lap kissing him. Why did I have to like him so much? I bet he doesn't even notice me. I got up and went into the kitchen. I jumped up and sat on the counter. I started to cry. I had no idea why I was crying. Then I heard Chrissy talking to Nick.

"What's wrong with her?"she asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to go see."

I looked down and rubbed my eyes. Trying to pull myself together. When I looked up Nick was standing there.

"What's wrong?".

"Like you would care." I snapped back.

He wiped away my tears. I smiled. Right as he started to smile Chrissy walked in and his half smile turned into a frown. He looked over at her.

"I need to go!" she practically yelled at him.

He looked back to me.

"Let's go!" she actually yelled this time.

She stormed out. I pushed Nick aside and jumped off the counter. I stood in front of Nick. He smiled and gave a hug. He was holding me tight. I completely melted in his arms. He left go and walked out of the kitchen. I sunk down to the floor to catch my breath. When he hugged me it was like my heart stopped beating. I heard someone screaming outside. I walked over to the window and peaked out the blind. Ofcorse it was Chrissy she is always starting some stupid fight with him. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room.

~******~A little later that night~******~

I was sitting on the couch watching tv when my step-brother got home. I wasn't paying much attention to him until I heard Nick's name. Then I was tied into the conversation.

"Nick is such a stupid person, he is always doing stupid stuff. I am done with it, I'm just going to try and block him out."

When I heard that Ｉ　ｈａｄ　ｔｏ　ｇｅｔ　ｏｕｔ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｒｏｏｍ．　Ｉ　ｒａ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｍｙ　ｒｏｏｍ　ａｎｄ　ｌａｉｄ　ｏｎ　ｍｙ　ｂｅｄ

**Ｎｉｃｋ'ｓ　ＰＯＶ**

Ａｆｔｅｒ　ｄｒｏｐｉｎｇ　Ｃｈｒｉｓｓｙ　ｏｆｆ　ａｔ　ｈｅｒ　ｈｏｕｓｅ　Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄｎ'ｔ　ｈｅｌｐ　ｂｕｔ　ｔｈｉｉｎｋ　ｏｆ　Ｓｔｅｐｈａｎｉｅ．Ｗｈｅｎ　Ｉ　ｇｏｔ　ｈｏｍｅ　Ｉ ｗｅｎｔ　ａｎｄ　ｌａｙｅｄ　ｏｎ　ｍｙ　ｂｅｄ．　Ｉ　ｔｏｄｅｄ　ａｎｄ　ｔｕｒｎｅｄ　ａｌｌ　ｎｉｇｈｔ　ｔｈｉｎｋｉｎｇ　ｏｆ　ｔｈａｔ　ｈｕｇ　ｍｅ　ａｎｄ　Ｓｔｅｐｈａｎｉｅ　ｓｈａｒｅｄ．Ｉ　ｋｎｅｗ　Ｉ　ｆｅｌｔ　ｓｍｔｈｉｎｇ　Ｉ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｗａｓｎ'ｔ　ｓｕｒｅ　ｓｈｅ　ｆｅｌｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｓａｍｅ　ｔｈｉｎｇ．　Ｉ　ｃｌｏｓｅｄ　ｍｙ　ｅｙｅｓ　ｔｈｉｎｋｉｎｇ　ｏｆ　ｗｈａｔ　ｃｕｌｄ　ｈａｐｐｅｎ　ｉｆ　ｓｈｅ　ｄｉｄ　ｆｅｅｌ　ｔｈｅ

ｓａｍｅ．Ｆｉｎａｌｌｙ　Ｉ　ｆｅｅｌ　ａｓｌｅｅｐ　ｔｈｉｎｋｉｎｇ　ｏｆ　　　ｔｈｅ　ｗｒｏｎｇ　ｇｉｒｌ．

～＊＊＊＊＊＊～Ｎｅｘｔ　ｄａｙ　ａｔ　ｓｃｈｏｏｌ～＊＊＊＊＊＊～

Ｓｔｅｐｈａｎｉｅ'ｓ　ＰＯＶ

Ｔｈｅ　ｎｅｘｔ　ｍｏｒｎｉｎｇ　Ｉ ｗｏｋｅ　ａｎｄ　ｇｏｔ　ｒｅａｄｙ　ｆｏｒ　ｓｃｈｏｏｌ． I was walking up the stairs preparing to tell my friend Amber about the hug and how it made me feel inside.

"Hey."

I heard someone say from behind. I turned around to see Amber. I sat down on the stair.

"Hey."I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked sitting down.

"Yesterday when Nick was over I started crying, don't ask why I have no idea. But then he came in and wiped my tears away and gave me the most amazing hug, and I felt something and him holding me tight just seemed right and I have no idea how he felt."

"Ask him Steph."

"It's really not that easy Amber."

"It's only as hard as you make it."

She stood up and the bell rang. She helped me up and we started walking towards out homeroom. Nothing else really happened that day. Until I walked around the corner to my house and then what I saw I wasn't sure if what I saw was actually happening. But there stood.............

**Hey hope you like it.  
**

**Review.**

**Don't know what was up with the font.**

**Next Chapter will be up later today or tomorrow.**

**I will only post chapter to if I get some reviews.**

**=D  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Living A Secret Life**

**Chapter 2**

**Stephanie's POV**

But there stood….Nick. I wondered what he could possibly want to say to me and I knew that he wasn't there to talk to my brother. What could it be? As I got closer to him I started thinking of the hug yesterday and if that is what he wanted to talk about. I pushed my thoughts out of my head and continued walking.

**Nick's POV**

I had been waiting in front of Stephanie's house since 2:30 p.m. Finally here she was walking down the street. I wondered if she noticed me standing here.

**Stephanie's POV**

"What do you want Nick?"

I asked walking up to the door getting my keys out of my bag.

"I wanted to ask you something...About the hug yesterday."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around.

"Let's go in the house and talk about it."

I turned around, unlocked the door and went inside. I turned around and Nick was still standing outside.

"Are you coming in or not?"  
"Oh yea yea, I'm coming."

I went in and sat my bag next to the couch.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"The hug."

"Oh yea, what about it."

"Ok I'm just going ton get to the point."

When he said that I was hoping that he felt the some.

"Ok."  
"I felt something between us and I was wondering if you felt the same way?"

I was about to smile. I was so happy that he felt the same way. But I didn't want him to see that.

"I felt something between us to Nick. But nothing can come from it."

"Why?"

"Nick I know that Jacob and you aren't friends anymore but you are still eighteen and you still have a girlfriend."

"I know, But can we still try and be close friends."

I bit my lip.

"Yeah we can."

"Okay."

I probably had the biggest smile on my face.

"Well bye. Can I come over tomorrow after school and us like hangout?"

"Umm. Yea sure."

"Ok. Bye"

He gave me a long hug. Then walked out to his car. I watched as he drove away. After he turned the corner I ran into my room to call my friend Amber. The phone rang like five times.

"Hello."

"Hey oh my god. Guess what?"

"What?"

She didn't sound to excited about what I had to say.

"Today when I got home Nick was here and he said that when we hugged he felt the same as I did and now I am just totally happy."

"That's awesome Steph I am so happy for you."

"Yea. But you know that he has a girlfriend."

"Maybe you should be his girlfriend."

"Maybe."

I blushed when I said that.

"Well I have to go Steph so see you at school."


	4. Chapter 3

**Living A Secret Life**

**Chapter 3**

**Stephanie's POV**

Nothing much happened at school. On my way home I stopped and bought water at the ice cream man. I saw my friend Nicole walking back from the liquor store. I walked into my house and made sure my brother wasn't home. Then I texted Nick.

**Stephanie**

He's not here. So you can come over.

I waited a few minutes. _New Message._ I heard come from my phone.

**Nick**

Great. I will be there in a little while.

I smiled and bit my lip. I walked into the bathroom to touch up my make-up and make sure my hair looked okay. I put on some lip gloss and smiled. I walked into my room and wrote in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Nick is coming over. I am so happy about it. I know that he has a girlfriend but that could change and I could be his new girlfriend. Oh great. The door bell just rang. So I should have a lot to write about later tonight. _

_~Stephanie_

I closed my pink diary and put in the bottom of a drawer next to my bed. I opened the door and smiled. Nick smiled back we went into my room I was sitting at my desk and he was sitting on my bed.

"So… where were you before you came over?"  
I asked hoping he didn't say at Chrissy's house.

"Um... well I was umm... at Chrissy's house."

"Oh." I said with a sad tone in my voice.

"Don't be mad." He said pulling me out of my chair into a hug.

"I'm not mad."

"Then, don't be jealous."

"Ha, yea right. Why would I be jealous that you left your girlfriends house to come to mine?"

"You make at point."

I smiled

We talked for what seemed like hours. I looked at my phone. 4:06 p.m.

"Nick, you have to go."  
"What, why?"

"Cause my dad will be home in like half an hour."

"Oh okay."  
I walked him out to the door.

"Text me when you get home tomorrow. So I can come over."  
"Okay."

He walked out to him car and waved. I waved back and backed into the house. I closed the door behind me.

**The same thing went on for a few weeks.**

Nick was over and we were in the kitchen. I was sitting on the counter with him standing in front of me. Just like he did when I was crying. I looked up and smiled. He smiled and tried to kiss me. I pulled away.

"What are you doing Nick?"

"I was trying to kiss you."  
"Nick you still have a girlfriend and like I would feel horrible."

" I will break up with her."

"Okay."

He leaned in trying to kiss me again. I pulled away and jumped off of the counter.

"Only after you and her are over. Plus you should go ahead and leave."

"Fine."

He turned and headed for the door. I grabbed his hand and kissed his check.

"There is a little taste of what you could get."

"Steph don't."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't like playing games."

I didn't think I was playing games.

"I'm not playing games with you."

"Whatever Steph."

He pulled his hand away and started walking towards the door again.

"Nick wait."

**Nick's POV**

"Nick wait."

I smiled. I had her exactly where I wanted her. I wiped away the smile before turning around. She had a look on her face I will never forget. I pulled her close and pressed my lips against hers. I expected her to pull away but to my surprise she kissed back. We were making out for a few minutes and then she pulled away.

"You planed that didn't you?"

I laughed.

"Maybe."  
She smiled.

"Now you need to go."

"Ok."

I kissed her and walked out the door and got into my car.\

**Stephanie's POV**

I couldn't believe that he had just done that. Although it made me like him that much more. I smiled and went into my room.

**Well hope you like it.**

**I'm not getting many reviews so I'm not sure I should continue writing.**

**Well review.**

**=D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Living A Secret Life**

**Chapter 4**

**`Stephanie's POV**

I walked into my room to write about what had happened.

_Dear Diary,_

_Nick is so… I don't know how to describe it. But, it makes me fall for him every time I see him. I have only talked to him for a few weeks. But, already just his smile makes me weak. Today he made me think that he was mad at me just so I would kiss him. Can you believe that? But, I have to admit he is a great ki__**sser.=D Well got to get some sleep. I'll write again when I get time.**_

_~Stephanie_

I laid down in my bed trying not to think of how hurt Chrissy would be if she found out I had kissed Nick. The truth was I didn't care I think I was falling for him. Finally around 12 a.m. I feel asleep.

**Friday at School**

My step-mom was droping me off at school and when we pulled up to the front I noticed Nick's car across the street and him standing by the door. All I hopped was that my step-mom didn't notice him there.

"Bye Demi." I said getting out of the car.

"Bye Stephanie."

I waited until she drove around the corner before talking to Nick.

"What are you doint here Nick?"

"I have some good news."

"Really?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Yeah. Umm I broke up with Chrissy."

I literally jumped to hug him.

"Great. I got to get in school so I will see you at my house after school."

I gave him a kiss and pulled my bag up on my shoulder and walked into school.

**Later at School**

Hey Amber, Hey Steph!"

My friend Layla said to us walking up to her locker which was next to mine and Amber's.

"Hey Lay."

I said in a happy tone.

"Hi."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Amber's just mad because Chris didn't call her last night."

I said while closing my locker. Chris had been Amber's off and on boyfriend since 6th grade.

"Shut up Steph."

I rolled my eyes and walked to detention with Layla leaving Amber at her locker.

We were sitting in detention when a note flew across the room and landed on my desk. I opened the note.

_How were things with Nick?_

_-Lay_

I bit my lip thinking of what to write.

_Well, first, he tried to kiss me and I wouldn't let him. So, then he pretended to be mad and when I like called for him not to leave he turned around and pulled me into a long I mean long kiss. Oh but don't let me forget about him showing up this morning in front of school to tell me that he broke up with Chrissy._

_~Steph_

I threw the note back. After she read it she looked up and smiled.

"Go for it." She mouthed.

I smiled.

About a hour passed and we were out of detention. It was after school and I couldn't wait to get home.

When I walked around the corner Nick's car wasn't there yet so I went in to change. I put on a bright green v-neck t-shirt and hot pink short shorts. I went into the bathroom put my hair up and fixed my make-up. I walked out to the living room unlocked the door and sat down on the couch to watch some TV. About a hour later I heard a knock at my door. I ran over opened the door and just started kissing Nick. To my surprise he pulled away.

"As much as I would like to do this Steph I have to go somewhere."

"Oh."

I pulled away and started walking to my room. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him.

"You can come."

I bit my lip.

"Oh ok."

I went into my room and put on a pair of bright green flip flops. We drove about ten minutes to Nick friend Jordan's house. We walked in and Nick and Jordan left me in the living room and they went into Jordan's room.

**Nick's POV**

Me and Jordan went into his room.

"Who is that? It seems like I have seen her before but I'm not sure."

"She is my……girlfriend."

"What happened with you and Chrissy?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't love her as much as I thought I did.

"So about me thinking I've seen her before?"

"Oh yea she is kind of Jacob's sister."

"What? Isn't she like 13 or something?"

"No she is 14."

"Wow."

"Listen I really like her and I don't care how old she is."

"Just be careful Nick your 18 now."

**Stephanie's POV**

Oh my god! He just said that I was his girlfriend and that he really liked me. I was so happy. This was definitely going in my diary.

**Hope you like it.**

**Review.**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Check out my other story Just Another Teenage Girl**

**=D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Living A Secret Life**

**Chapter 5**

**Stephanie's POV**

Me and all my friend's were sitting in front of Jamba Juice. I was about to tell then about yesterday. But before that I took a look at all of my friend's. There was Layla the crazy one out of us. She always made people laugh and most of all she threw a party almost every weekend. There was Amber who could never be left alone. She was the clingy girl. Then there was my friend Alex she was the school slut. But let's not leave out Courtney she was the drugie of the school. Then of course lets not forget me I'm the girl who is 'seeing' a guy that is way too old for her and no one believes that I am a virgin. Layla had her short black hair down wearing a bright pink tank top black tutu and flats with bright pink leggings underneath the tutu. Her crazy style. I looked over at Amber who was pulling up her long sleeve orange shirt and fixing her black shorts and messing with her orange flip flops. Always moving around. I said to myself. I loved Amber's short brown hair. Alex had curly dark brown hair that came down to the middle of her back. Alex being herself was wearing a very low cut white t-shirt with extra tight hot pink skinny jeans with white flip flops. But Courtney didn't look so good she had her shoulder length brown hair in a pony tail. She was wearing a white tank top with a black sweater zipped almost all of the way up. Regular jeans and her vans. I guess you don't really care what you look like when you are on drugs. I looked down at what I was wearing. I had my brown hair straight it came down to around my shoulders. I had on a green v-neck t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans with green vans. Finally I snapped out of it and was ready to tell my friends.

"Ok listen you guys."

I hesitated on telling them.

"What?"

It seemed like they all said it at the same time.

"Ok yesterday Nick and I went to his friend Jordan' s house and Nick told Jordan that he really like me and that I was his……"

I bit my lip.

"Girlfriend!"

"That awesome Steph."

"Thanks Alex."

"Well Steph I have to go this guy over there is totally checking me out so I'm going to make my move."

"Ok Al."

Alex gave me a hug and walked over to a guy that was leaning against his car he was around 16. She flipped her hair and soon enough she was waving bye to us and getting in the front seat of his car. We all rolled our eyes and continued talking. We sat there for half an hour and then Layla's mom dropped all of us off at our houses. I was first to get dropped off.

"Bye Lay, Amber, Courtney. "

"Bye Steph"

They said together.

"Thanks for the ride home Stacy."

"It was no problem Stephanie."

I shut the car door and walked up the drive way and noticed Jacob, Demi and my dad all carrying bags out to the car.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Vegas." Jacob said with no emotion.

"What? Dad I don't get to go?"

"You could have gone if you were here instead of out with your friends."

"Whatever dad."

"Bye Stephanie."

Jacob said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the house. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked into my room. I thought of what to do for a minute. Then I took out my phone.

**Stephanie**

_Hey Nick can you come over?_

**I waited a few minutes until I heard my phone **_New Message._

**Nick**

_Yeah I can be over in 20 minutes I just have to change. But, aren't your parents home?_

**Stephanie**

_They went to Vegas._

**Nick**

_Ok. See you in 20 min._

**20 minutes Later**

To my surprise in exactly 20 minutes Nick was knocking at the door.

_Knock. Knock._

I practically ran to the door.

"Hey Nick."

I said biting my lip.

"Hey."

He said with his hands on my hips pulling me into a kiss. I pulled away and smiled. We went into my room and laid on my bed. We kissed a little and talked a little and then I had to ask him about him calling me his girlfriend.

"So about what you said to Jordan."

"What are you talking about?"

He asked confused.

"You said that I was your girlfriend."

"Yeah. Don't you want to be?"

I sat up on the bed.

"Yeah of course I want to be your girlfriend."

"Ok then."

He pulled me back down on the bed. I laid my head on his chest and he kissed the top of my head. W e talked for hours and hours. It was around 1:30 in the morning when Nick looked at his phone.

"Sorry Steph. I have to get home."

He said while sitting up.

"Ok."

I laid back on my bed.

Nick stood up and bent down to give me a kiss.

"Call me Nick."

"I will."

I watched as Nick walked out of my room. I waited until I heard the door close behind him. Then I closed my eyes and feel asleep think of the guy I could possibly be falling in love with.


	7. Chapter 6

**Living A Secret Life**

**Chapter 6**

**Stephanie's POV**

The next morning when I woke up everyone was already home. I must have slept in late. I looked over at the clock net to my bed.

_**1:37 p.m.**_

I practically slept threw the day. I jumped out of bed grabbed sweats and a t-shirt and ran to the shower. When I got out of the shower everyone had left. I took out my phone to ask my dad where they were.

**Stephanie**

_Dad where are you guys?_

_~Steph_

**Adam(Stephanie's dad)**

_We all went out for lunch. We will Bring you something back._

**Stephanie**

_You all never wait on me to do anything. First, you didn't wait on me when you went t Vegas. Now, you didn't wait on me to go get food._

_~Steph_

**Adam**

_I said we will bring you something back._

I read the message and threw my phone on the bed. I sat down on the computer to check my myspace. I had a message from my friend Kali who I hadn't talked to for about a year.

_Hey Steph haven't talked to you in a while. What have you been up to?_

_-Kali_

I ignored her message. I looked over at my phone I had a missed call. It was from Nick. I picked up the phone and dialed his number. It rang three times.

"Hey Steph."

"Hey Nick. What did you want?"

"I wanted to know if you could come over."

"Oh. I would but everyone will be hoe later."

"So. Tell your dad you are going to a friends house and that her mom is picking you up."

"Ok, I will call you back after I call him. Bye."

'Bye Steph."

I hung up th phone and dialed my dad's number.

"Hey umm dad."

"Yea."

"I'm goin to Layla's house and her mom is going to pick me up."

"Ok Bye."  
I hung up and called Nick back.

"Already on my way."

"Ok. I will see you when you get here. Bye."

I hung up before he could even say bye. I put on my white flip flops on and put on some lip gloss. I grabbed my bag put my make-up in it and sat on the couch waiting on Nick. I heard his horn so I went out and got in the car.

"Hey."  
I reach over and gave me a kiss.

"Hi."

"So are you going to stay all night."

"If you want me to."

"Then your staying."

"Ok."

Soon we were at his house. His parents most not have been home because I didn't see there cars in the drive way. We went up to his room and he put in the movie Transformers. We laid on his bed and watched the movie. I fell asleep about half way threw. But, woke up to a soft kiss on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi."I said lower than a whisper.

"The movie is over."

"Ok."

"Go back to sleep."

I closed my eyes.

"I am."

**Nick's POV**

I laid there and watched Steph fall asleep. When she finally fell back asleep I kissed her forehead gently and closed my eyes.

**Hope you like it.**

**Review.**

**The next chapter should be up later tonight.**

**=D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Living A Secret Life**

**Chapter 7**

I woke up and looked at the clock next to Nick's bed.

_**7:48 a.m.**_

I have to get to school. I jump sat up. I shook Nick by his shoulder.

"Nick I have to get to school."

"Steph I am so sorry I forgot."

"It's fine I just don't have anything to wear."

"Here wear a pair of my sweats and a t-shirt of mine."

He threw me some of his clothes. I quickly put on the clothes and walked over to the bathroom. I did my make-up and looked in the mirror. I looked horrible. I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs and grabbed my bag off the table next to the door.

"Hi."

"What's wrong babe?"

He said while putting his hand on my thigh.

"Nothing, It's just I look horrible."  
"I think you look hot in my clothes."

I looked at him and smiled. By then we were parked in front of my school. I leaned over and kissed him for a good minute.

"Bye."

I said with a slight smirk.

"Bye."

I closed the door and walked up to the school doors. When I opened the door there stood Ms. Adams. She marked everyone tardy that came in the school after 7:59.

"Last name."

She didn't ask she told...

"Johnston."

I said with a little attitude.

"You're lucky you don't have detention Ms. Johnston."

She said handing me a white sheet of paper. I gave her a slight smirk. After walking passed her I rolled my eyes.

_**The Fight**_

`Nick picked me up after school. We got around the corner when Nick got a text message. Since it is illegal for you to use your phone while driving. So, I checked his phone. I didn't know the number.

_So I'll see you later?_

_-Chrissy_

There must have been smoke coming out of my ears. I was pissed. I waited until we got to my house to say anything. As soon as we walked in the house I threw my bag on the couch.

"Ok. So what's up with the text on your phone?"

"What message?"

"The one you got that I read. Read it and you will know what I mean."

Nick read the message.

"Steph listen it is not how it sounds."

"Oh so your not going to go see her. Ya know what I can't do this."

I started to walk into my room. Nick grabbed my wrists and squeezed them tight.

"You don't end this relationship. I do."

"Stop Nick your hurting me."

"Listen to me."

He let go of my wrists and I sat down. I was crying.

"Listen I will only be with her for like this weekend. I am only getting back with her for my party. Ok?"

"Ok."

I said still crying.

He pulled me off the couch and into a tight hug; He kissed the top of my head.

"I should go."

He said and walked out of the door.

I ran into my room and started crying into my pillow. He had never done anything like that. I didn't know what was up with him.

**I know it is really short. But I am tired and need to get to bed.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review.**

**=D**


	9. Chapter 8

**This chapter must be a little short but I don't have much time to write now that I am done with spring break.**

**Living A Secret Life**

**Chapter 8**

**Stephanie's POV**

It was Friday now. I hadn't gone to school since what had happened between me and Nick. I guess I just felt weak now. I thought that he would have called to apologize but so far he hadn't. My phone started ringing. I looked at the caller id. It was Layla.

"Hey Lay."

"Steph where have you been?"

"If I tell you do you promise that you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"K. On Monday Nick like turned on me or something he squeezed my wrists and now I have bruises on them."

I said that looking down at the bruises.

I heard a knock at the door. I went over and looked out the peep hole.

"Speaking of the devil. I have to go Lay Nick's here."

"K Steph. Bye."

I hung up the phone and opened the door.

"What."

No emotion in my voice.

"Can we talk?"

"Talk."

"Can I come in to talk?"

I slung the door open almost hitting him.

"Come on."

"Listen I am sorry about what happened on Monday. I don't know why I did that. So do you forgive me?"

I looked down and bit my lip. When I looked up it was like Nick had the face of an angel.

"Yea of course."

I blurted out without thinking.

"Good."

He leaned down and kissed me. I had missed kissing him.

"Will you come to my party?"

"Yea."

"Ok bye Steph."

"Bye."

He walked out the door closing it behind him. I would always fall for him over again.

_**The Party**_

_New Message._

**Nick**

Hey can I pick you up in like 20 minutes?

-Nick

I looked at the clock it was 10:20.

I replied.

**Stephanie**

Yea.

-Steph

**Nick**

Ok.

-Nick

I walked into my room to change out of my pajamas. I looked in my closet for a few minutes then pulled out the out fit. It was a purple tank top with a black vest over, black skinny jeans and purple flats. I walked over to the bathroom to do my hair. It took me about ten minutes to curl my hair. By the time I was done with my make-up Nick was at the door.

"Hey."

"Hey. You ready?"

"Yea."

"Then let's go."

We walked out to the car. I got in the back Chrissy's cousin was driving. I didn't let it bother me tho.

_New Message._

I picked up my phone, the message was from Nick. I probably had a confused look on my face.

**Nick**

He is just here so he can buy us alcohol.

-Nick

I was smiling. When we got to the store Nick and I followed behind Chrissy's cousin whose name is Brad. We were standing in the aisle with the beer. Brad walked around the corner to the other aisle. Nick looked to make sure Brad was gone. Nick put his hands on my hips and pulled me into a long kiss. I pulled away.

"Not right now Nick."

"Fine."

He said with a smirk.

**~****~Later That Night~****~**

Brad had left and the party was really just getting started. I was staying there that night. But, still I didn't want to drink. I was only fourteen but I mean at what would happen. I was sitting on the counter with Nick and a few of his friends standing in front of me. They were all drinking a beer.

"It's time for shots!"

That came from Jordan. Wouldn't you know it. I mean he loves to drink. He pushed his way threw the crowd of people making his way to the counter. He sat down the shot glasses there were he had sat 15 in a row. I looked around counting him there were still only 14 people. He handed them out but gave the last one to me.

"But I'm…"

Nick put his hand on my thigh.

"It's ok Steph."

I swallowed thinking back to Layla's birthday last year. We had went to her neighbors house and got drunk. I woke up the next morning having no idea where I was. Still to this day I'm not really sure about what happened that night. Nick snapped his fingers in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts. We all downed our shots at the exact same time. After that one shot I couldn't stop drinking. I must have drunken a whole bottle of vodka that night. Once again I passed out and woke up on the couch with Nick's arm over me. This time I remembered where I was and bits and pieces what happened that night.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review.**

**=D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey I know I haven't written in a while. I have been busy with school work. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Living A Secret Life**

**Chapter 9**

**Stephanie's POV**

I sat up on the couch and looked around. Everyone must have left. I heard someone in the kitchen, So I stood up and walked over there. A tall, tan girl was standing by the counter. It was Erin a girl I had met the night before. She was still in the strapless, way to short yellow dress, with he white waist belt and flats still on.

"Hey Erin."

I said whipping sleep from my eyes.

"Hi."

"Why are you the only person that stayed?"

I was a little confused by that myself.

"Oh...Umm...I needed to talk to you about something that happened last night."

Erin had a serious look on her face.

"Ok."

I took the cup of coffee she was reaching me. She had been making while we had our short conversation. We walked over to the dining room. I sat in one of the leather cushiony chairs at the square glass table.

"So you wanted to tell me something?"

I took a sip of my coffee.

"you know Jenny right?"

"Yea."

I swallowed hard dreading what she would say next.  
"Last night she was bragging about hooking up with Nick."

I sat down my coffee.

"Is it true?"

I asked this with tears running to my eyes and Erin putting her head down.

"Yea."

"It's probably best."

She stood and picked up her white leather bag from the floor next to the sliding glass door that lead to the pool. I waited till I heard the front door close, then walked over to where Nick was sleeping on the couch. I was shaking his shoulder trying to wake him up. A single tear ran down my cheek and landed on him bare chest. His eyes slowly opened showing there beautiful color of green. Then, I saw that face of an angel.

"Why you cryin babe?"

"We need to talk."

More tears ran down my face as I walked around the couch and up the stairs.

~*****~

I was sitting at the computer when Nick walked in the room.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"You hooking up with Jenny."

"What?"

He flopped on his bed wearing his sponge bob pajama pants.

"Erin said that Jenny was bragging about hooking up with you."

"Babe I'm sor...

I cut him off.

"So it's true."

More tears ran down my face.

"Yea I guess."

"Wow and I trusted you!"

I stood up and ran out of his room and down the stairs.

…………

I was walked all the way to my house.

After opening the door I ran to my room and laid down on my bed. I took out my phone.

**24 Missed Calls**

**5 Voicemails**

**16 Unread Messages**

First I looked at my missed calls, they were all from Nick. Then I Listened to my voicemails, again all from Nick saying the same thing.

"Babe, I'm sorry. Please I love you. Call me back."

Finally I got to my text messages. All but one were from Nick. I read the ones from Nick first.

**Nick**

Babe please answer my call or text me. Just do something. Babe I love you.

-Nick

They all said the same thing. I had one text from a number I didn't know.

**Unknown Number**

Hi. This is Jenny the girl that Nick kinda hooked up with. I just want you know that it really isn't his fault. I had know idea he had a girlfriend and we were both really messed up. But, he was a lot drunker than me and I took advantage of that. I have had a huge crush on him for a while and I just wanted one night with him. I hope you understand. Give him a chance

-Jen

What was I going to do. I know I love Nick and I really want him. I looked at my phone and hit new message. I was about to text Nick but that was interrupted by the door bell. I slung my phone on the bed and walked out to the door.

I opened the door to see Nick standing there.

I swallowed hard.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He was looking down at his feet.

"You can come in."

I walked in. He was standing right in front of me.

"Steph listen I am so sorry and..."

"Nick, Jenny texted me."

"Oh."

"Nick I don't want your sorrys I want you to beg for me to forgive you."

He took my hands.

"Babe..."

I turned my head away.

"At my feet."

I quickly turned back. But not to see Nick. I looked down.

"Babe. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else and my life is going to suck if it doesn't have you in it"

"Nick I forgive you. But, I don't want to date you again. Yet. We can hang out But I need more proof that you love me as much as you say you do."

"Ok. I can deal with that."

He stood up and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Bye."

I inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Bye."

**A few months later after Stephanie's 15****th**** birthday. At the beach.**

Me and Nick hadn't go back together yet. We were working our way back up to it. Me and Layla, Amber, and our new friend Adria were sitting on the beach.

"Steph…Steph….Steph…"

It sounded like Nick was calling me. I sat up took off my new Dior sunglasses and turned my head.

"Nick what are you doing here?"

"I finally found a way for you to believe that I love you."

I stood up putting my sunglasses on the top of my head.

"Oh really and that would be."

He smiled and turned around. My eyes widened when I saw what he was talking about. My name was tattooed across the top of his back. I ran my hand across it.

"NICK..Wh..why did you get this?"

**I hope you like it.**

**Review!**

**The next one should be up sooner.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 10**

**Nick's POV**

"NICK...Wh...Why did you get this?"

Steph was asking a good question. I had just gotten her name permently tattooed across my back.

"Steph...I love you enough to get that tattoo and I want you back."

I turned around to see her with the biggest smile on her face.

**Stephanie's POV**

I couldn't believe that he had done that. Now I knew for a fact that he loved me.

"Nick I love you and this proves me to. I want you back to."

I practically jumped into his arms. My legs were bent up to my back. My arms around his neck and his around my waist.

"Steph..."

He put me back down.

"Yea."

I was looking up into his beautiful green eyes.

"I know a guy that will give you a tattoo for free. You can get my name on you."

I swallowed hard. Thinking of what to do. Then I knew completely what I wanted.

"Yea let's go."

Nick smiled and took my hand. I grabbed my white bag from the sand and said bye to my friends.

I was standing in front of the table I was about to lay on to get Nicks name tattooed under my belly button to the right. I slowly laid on the table and slightly pulled the right side of my zebra bikini bottom down just a little over my hip. Nick took my hand. Once Marvin the tattoo artist started doing the tattoo I gripped Nicks hand harder and harder.

**About 1 hour later.**

I was standing in front of a long mirror running my hand over my fresh tattoo. Nick walked up behind me and put his hand on my stomach almost completely covering the tattoo.

"I think we should go show everyone that we love each other so much we got each others names permantly on out bodies."

I turned around and smiled at him.

"Yea... we should."

I was in Nick's bedroom putting of some super short and super low cut jean shorts on, then a white spaghetti strap tank top over her bikini top. I was tying the tank top in the back high enough to show off the tattoo when the door opened.

"Oh hey ba…"

I thought I would be seeing Nick standing there but to my surprise it was his mom Gianna.

"What is that?"

She was staring at my tattoo. I was about to say something but then Nick walked in.

"MOM"

"Nick why is Stephanie in your room changing wait don't let me forget with you name tattooed on her?"

My heart was raising.

"Cause mom we have been dating."  
He took off his shirt and turned around revealing his new tattoo. His mom's eyes flashed to me then at his back.

We sat there for hours talking about me and Nick and how we still wanted it to be a secret. His mom agreed to let us date as long as we didn't have sex. I gadfly agreed knowing I wasn't ready to have sex with him. But he wasn't too fond of the idea.

**At the mall**

Nick and I had been walking around the mall for along time. I had ran into a few friends and the couldn't believe that I had gotten his name on my body and neither could any of his friends. We were walking around the corner when I saw my brother and his girlfriend Cassie. Nick and I stopped dead in our tracks with our hand still interlocked with my brother staring right at us. I watched as his eyes feel to my tattoo.

**Hope you liked it.**

**I will right again soon.**

**Review**

**3**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry the chapter is super short.**

**Chapter 11**

**Stephanie's POV**

Cassie and I were sitting on wooden benches across from each other in front of the mall. Nick and Jacob were standing in between the benches yelling at each other. I probably should have been listening. But, I couldn't. I was staring at the ground, my heart pounding and having no idea what to do.

"Stephanie?"

Jacob is the one who called my name.

I slowly lifted my head.

"Yea."

"I'm not going to tell my mom or your dad about you two or the tattoo."

I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yea. But, just don't have sex."

I rolled my eyes and he smiled back knowing I was kidding.

I stood up and gave him a hug showing my appreciation.

Nick took my hand and we walked to his car.

"What did he say?"

"He just told me not to hurt you, have sex with you, make you do drugs, or get you drunk, which I already did and another one I would love to do with you."

I rolled my eyes and he smirked.

I opened the car door and got in.

**A few weeks later**

I was sitting on Nick's bed in black short shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top. My legs were crisis-crossed with my Brisk lemon iced tea sitting in them. I looked over to Nick he was sitting on the floor. I sat my drink on the nightstand next to the bed. I laid down on the bed my arms hanging over the side around hi neck.

"I think you should come up here.

I whispered in his ear.

Then, kissed him on the cheek.

"Yea I should."  
He rose up onto the bed. He was laying on top of me, kissing me. Slowly his lips moved down to my neck. Then, he moved the strap of my tank top off my shoulder. Right there in that moment I thought of what I was doing.

My step-brother trusted us not to do this and so did his mom who was right across the hall.

Then, there was my dad and step-mom who didn't even know I was staying at his house.

By, the time I had snapped out of my thoughts I was wearing nothing and neither was Nick. My hands were gripped on his back and we were having…….sex. It killed me just thinking of it. What was I doing?

**A little while later**

I was laying on my side naked covered only by the white sheet on Nick's bed. Nick was asleep next to me and I had tears running down my face.

What had I just done?

Was all I could ask myself.

**I hoped you like it.**

**Review.**

**=D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews**

**4natelaft**** there will be a lot of surprises in this.**

**Hope you like it!!**

**Chapter 12**

**Stephanie's POV**

I was standing by Nick's bed putting on my clothes. Nick wasn't in the room. But, I could hear him and his mother whispering outside the door. I walked over to the door and pressed my ear against it.

"Nick I told you not to have sex with her."

She hissed this. She sounded really mad.

"Mom I love her."

"Nick you say that about every girl you see."

"Steph is different."

Nick had a sincere tone in his voice.

I slightly smiled.

"Did you at least use a condom."

"Yea."

"That's good."

I could picture Gianna nodding her head.

"Yea..not really."

"What?"

She had the serious tone back in her voice.

"It kinda broke."

Before I knew what I was doing I had slung the door open.

"Steph…"

He had a confused look on his face.

"Is it true."

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"What?"

"The condom broke."

"Steph listen I am so sorry."

Tears ran down ran face as I rushed into the bathroom. Slamming the door behind me. I slide down the wall across from the sink. I sat there for a few minutes then there was a knock at the door. When the door opened Gianna walked in.

"Come on."

She reach down taking my hands and pulling me up.

We walked down stairs where Nick was sitting on the couch. I could tell we were probably about to have a LONG conversation.

"Let's just hoped nothing happened when the condom broke."

Gianna said this while sitting down.

I swallowed hard thinking of what she ment. I looked around the room trying to find a way out of this conversation.

"Nick, can you let me and Stephanie talk?"

"Yea."

Once again I swallowed hard. Nick got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Ok. So Stephanie if you don't get your period in a month come over here and take a pregnancy."

My eyes widened.

"Umm…ok."

I did not want to talk about the possibility that I could be pregnant. I stood up and walked over to the kitchen as fast as I could. As I walked into the kitchen Nick wrapped his arms around me and I started crying into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Your mom said that I might end up pregnant. Gawd why did I have sex with you. I knew I wasn't ready for this."

"Babe don't worry. I'm careful even when I'm wearing a condom. Plus even thought it was your first time, you did fine.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Go up to my room so I can talk to my mom."

"Ok."

He gave me a kiss on the top of the head and let me out of the tight hug I had been in. I knew I wouldn't be able to deal with going in his room so I sat on the top step.

**Nick's POV**

I walked in the living room and sat down next to my mom.

"Nick you really messed up this time."

"I know mom. But I was so careful."

"You better hope that girl is not pregnant."

"She isn't just a girl ok mom. I love her."

"But she might be pregnant."

I swallowed and buried my face in my hands.

What was I going to do?

If she was pregnant then I would be there for her and our child.

I love her more than girl in this world and I got the tattoo to prove it. I laughed to myself.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review.**

**=D**


	14. Chapter 13

**This chapter is short to.**

**I am sorry.**

**It is late and I need to get some sleep.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**Nick's POV**

I lifted my head from my hands and slowly stood up. I walked around the couch and up the stairs. Stephanie was sitting at the top with her head against the wall, crying. Seeing her like that made me feel a thousand times worse.

**Stephanie's POV**

It had been two months since the day I had the conversation with Gianna. I had found out that I was pregnant, my dad had kicked me out, and Nick's parents let me move in. I was so thankful of them. I was sitting next to Nick on the floor. I was barley starting to show. I had a small tub of Ben and Jerry's Brownie Batter ice cream sitting in my lap.

"Was she worth it?"

I licked the spoon and dropped it in the small tub and sat it on the floor next to me.

"What do you mean?"

He had to know what I was talking about.

"Was Jenny worth hooking up with?"

"Steph I don't remember anything about her. If I could take it back I wouldn't have done anything with her."

"Ok."

I bit my lip and leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"You get to start high school tomorrow."

He had a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Oh fun."

He helped me off the floor and we laid down in his bed.

"Ya know I never thought that I would start my first year of high school two months pregnant."

"Well I never thought that I would have a girlfriend starting her first year of high school two months pregnant."

I smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

In my dreams I was remembering the day I found out that I was pregnant and the day I told my dad and step-mom

**( The day I found out)**

Nick and I were pacing back and forth in front of the mirror in the bathroom.

_Ding!_

The alarm I had set on my phone went off.

I swallowed hard and picked up the pregnancy test. After seeing what it said I immediately buried my head into Nick's shoulder and started crying.

**(The day I told my parents)**

Dad, Demi I have something I need to tell you."

"What?"

They asked at the same time.

"Umm… I'm kinda.. let's see…umm…pregnant."

"WHAT!?!"

My dad asked or said however you take it screaming.

"I am so sorry dad."

Tears were running down my face.

"Who?"

Demi asked.

"Nick."

I said his name in a voice lower than a whisper.

"Get out I do not want you living in my house."

My dad was screaming.

I ran out the door.

More tears were running down my face.

"Steph.."

Demi was yelling after me as I ran down the street.

I stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"Let him calm down he just needs time."

I turned around and continued walking to Nicks house.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review**

**=D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Just to let you know I made up **

**The name of the school.**

**Chapter 14**

**Stephanie's POV**

I was looking threw my clothes for something to wear.

"What are you looking for?"

Nick yelled from the other side of the room, looking threw one of my other suitcases.

"Something that is more lose fitting."

Nick's eyes widened and he dropped a handful of clothes back in the suitcase.

"Found it!"

I lifted a long grey strapless shirt and a purple t-shirt.

"Have you seen the jeans I laid out?"

"Yea I think they are under the pile of clothes on my bed."

I lifted the clothes.

"Yep, here they are."

I walked to the bathroom and changed.

"Babe can you get my purple jelly flats."

"Sure."

When I walked out of the bathroom my shoes were sitting on the floor. I slipped them on.

"Ready?"

He grabbed his keys off the dresser.

"Yea."

I grabbed my gray bag from the floor.

We didn't talk the whole way to school.

"Bye."

He leaned over and gave me a light kiss.

I got out of the car.

"Bye."

I shut the door and walked up to the doors of Gracie Valley High School, or GVHS. I put on some lip gloss and opened the doors. It seemed lip immediately all of my friend came running over to me.

"Hey Steph."

They said together.

I hadn't seen any of them since the day at the beach nor had I told them I was pregnant.

"Let's go to the bathroom so I can check out all of you outfits."

I said trying to be my old self.

I stepped one step in front of them and we started walking.

**~Biggest stale in the East bathroom. ~**

First I looked at Alex's outfit.

She was wearing:

a pink tank top

a green sweater

micro mini shorts

and green flats

"What's with the pink tank top?"

She simply held out her hand. Her nails were painted hot pink like the tank top.

I rolled my eyes and moved on to Layla,

She was wearing:

a black tank top

a green skirt

black leggings

and green jelly flats

"Cute Lay, very you."

"Thanks!"

She spun in a small circle then went on to Courtney.

She was wearing:

a black vest with nothing under it

a red plaid skirt

knee high black tights

and red leather flats

I then moved on to Adria.

She was wearing:

a mint green tube top

a light jean skirt

mint green knee high socks

and white flats

"You look cute Ad but where is Amber?"

"Oh she moved."

"Oh."

"Ya know I was going to say that me and you could wear the same jeans now that I have lost weight but you look like you gained a little."

Courtney asked with a strange look on her face.

I swallowed hard.

"Yea that is cause I am kinda..."

"What?"

They yelled at the same time.

"Shhhhhh...gawd…ok...so im…pregnant."

They all gasped.

**Hope you like it.**

**Review.**

**=D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey! OMG I am so sorry that I haven't updated.**

**Well here is the new chapter.**

**In this chapter I will start off a couple months after Stephanie told her friends but do a flashback to what they said.**

**Chapter 15**

**Stephanie's POV**

I was sitting in the passenger seat of Nick's car resting my head on the window. We were on out way to my doctor's appointment to find out what the baby was. It had been 3 months since I told my friends I was pregnant. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. I flashed back in my mind to when I told them.

…

"_Shhhhhh...gawd…ok...so im…pregnant."_

_They all gasped._

"_What?" Layla asked._

_I swallowed hard and nodded my head._

"_Oh my god. You're serious." Alex said and came over to hug me. _

_I started to cry on her shoulder and looked around at all of my friend's. They were all just standing there looking at me. Alex pulled away and looked at everyone._

"_You are all acting like you didn't think she was having sex with him."_

_I looked down._

***

I snapped out of my thoughts when the car stopped. My friends had eventually gotten used to the fact that I was pregnant. But, the only real friend I had threw this was Alex.

"Ready?" Nick asked.

"Yeah."

I smiled.

I got out of the car and met Nick by the front of the car. I took his hand and we walked into the building. We were sitting in the waiting room and I was looking around at all of the other moms. It was easy to see that I was the youngest one there.

"Stephanie Johnston."

The nurse had finally called my name.

Nick and I walked back to the usual room we went to. I sat on the table and Nick sat in a chair in the corner. It was all routine now. Soon the doctor came in and I laid back on the table and pulled up my white V-neck shirt.

"So, Miss. Johnston how are you?"

"I'm fine Dr. Reed."

"And you?"

She turned to Nick.

He nodded in reply.

*I'm going to skip threw the ultrasound.*

"So do you two want to know what your babies are?"

Nick stood up.

"Did you say babies?"

I asked.

"Yes you having twins. So do you want to know what they are."

"Yes."

Nick said anxiously.

The doctor smiled.

"Congratulations your having a boy and a girl."

I looked over at Nick who was smiling.

The doctor walked out of the room.

"So are you happy?"

I asked while fixing my shirt.

"Yes. Extremely happy. Aren't you?"

"Yea. But if it was going to be hard for us having one kid imagine what it will be like having two."

Nick walked over and put his hands on my hips.

"Babe we can do anything together."

He gave me a small kiss on the lips.

I smiled.

"Ok."

Nick helped me off the table and I grabbed my bag off the floor.

Nick and I were driving back to the house now but I was still having unsure of if we would be ok having two kids.

**Nick's POV**

I knew that it would be hard for me and Steph to have two kids at our age. But her and I. I think we can do it. Plus, I am happy we are having twins.

**Stephanie's POV**

"Do you want to go to my mom's work and tell her about the babies."

Nick asked.

"Sure."

I continued staring out the window until we got to Gianna's work. When we got up to her office and I sat in a chair in the corner.

"How was the doctor's appointment?"

She asked while looking down at the sheet of paper she was writing on.

"Good."

"So what is the baby a boy or a girl?"

"Umm. Were having a boy and a girl."

Nick said this is a almost silent tone.

Gianna dropped her pen and looked up.

"Twins?"

"Yea."

"Nick, we barley had enough room for the one baby. Now what are we going to do with two of them?"

"I don't know mom."

We all sat there for what felt like hours thinking of how to make the room situation work. We finally came up with the plan. We were going to turn the basement which was more like a family room into mine and Nick's room. Then we would give our daughter our old room and our son the guest room.

***

Later that night.

***

Nick and I were sitting in our room talking about what to name our babies. By the end of the night we came up with Marshall Evan for our son and Alicia Jane for our daughter. But to make our daughters name unique we were going to spell it Aleesha.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review.**

**I will update sooner this time **

**I promise.**

**3 Thanks for reading!3**


End file.
